Diagnosis Hearts
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Sora and the others are assigned to rescue another heart of light in danger from Maleficent. The minute they reach the new world, a collision blasts and Sora is separated from his friends. While searching for them, he meets a new friend who must rescue his father-hmm...who could they be?-Working together to find those they care about, can Sora and Steve Sloan save Mark in time?
1. Chapter 1 An Endangered Light

**Hello, everyone! Okay, take a deep breath. I have never played the Kingdom Hearts games, so any details I don't give of command attacks or whatever, please bear with me. I'm both excited and nervous to be posting this story. Hope you like it. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Diagnosis Murder. The setting of Diagnosis Murder takes place about season7, when Amanda had both CJ and Dion. The setting of Kingdom Hearts takes place after Dream Drop Distance but before Kingdom Hearts 3, so that Kairi could be older and included. Reviews are welcome, and suggestions. I intend to finish this story, but I can't guarantee when. Hope the plot is intriguing. Hey, keep your ears open with alertness to descriptions of characters: you never know which old enemy of the Sloans might show up! Oh, and FYI, this is my first KH fanfic ever! So, please...if it stinks, maybe I'll learn.**

* * *

"What's going on?" Sora asked as he entered Master Yen Sid's consultation room in the upper chamber of Mysterious Tower. Inside waiting for him were Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Lea was off on a mission.

"Ah, Sora. You are here. Good." Yen Sid nodded in approval. "As you know, our great battle against the darkness Is far from over. I have called you all here because there is a world you've never traveled to, whose beam of light is in grave danger. And you must go stop the darkness from destroying it."

 _Nothing really new,_ Sora thought to himself, but continued to listen intently.

"Unfortunately, there is no doubt that Maleficent is involved." Yen Sid hung his head. "She is after a very great light in this world she is attacking, and her gathering forces will be ruthless against those who are connected to him and to the light. Indications have revealed that she intends to steal this light and keep it for herself, to use as a special stimulant in her wicked ways"

"Is it another princess?" Goofy asked curiously.

"No." Yen Sid shook his head. "However, it is a great being whose heart is just as true and bright as the princesses' that you have rescued in the past. He is a shining light to whoever he comes in contact with, whether friend or foe. He is quite brilliant too, which is another reason our great foe is after him, for his intelligence. He has fought himself against much evil, but this one will be unlike any he has ever come up against. He and those close to him must be protected! If the darkness abducts him, it will be disastrous for his closest friends and those around who admire him. _You_ must rescue his heart of light!"

"Of course." Sora nodded.

"What are we to do?" Riku finally spoke up. He took his role as new Keyblade Master very seriously.

"Sora, you are to travel to this world and protect the one in grave danger from any harm. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that you must not share with them of the world you come from." Yen Sid warned.

"Right." Sora nodded again.

"Goofy and Donald shall accompany you." The master said. The two friends jumped in excitement.

"Yippee!" Goofy cheered.

"At your service." Donald smiled.

"Riku, and Kairi? You are to travel together to the same world. It will be your job to investigate for any signs of darkness lurking around." Yen Sid commanded. "You are to reign it in should you encounter an enemy attempt."

"Yes." Kairi said seriously, along with Riku's nod.

"You shall all meet again and return once you have accomplished your mission. But, be on your guard! Be forewarned: this man has many vile enemies who hate him with such a murderous vengeance, and it is very likely that some may choose to follow the path of darkness in order to eliminate him themselves. This task may prove to be more difficult than you anticipate, as you may encounter other members of darkness at the most unexpected times. They will be clever, and I am afraid, most enthusiastic with black motives. I implore you, be very careful."

"We will!" Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all exclaimed together.

"And if anything goes wrong, you can count on me to help!" Mickey announced.

"We know you will, Your Majesty." Kairi smiled. "And thank you."

"You must be off now." Yen Sid ordered. "Time is running short."

"At once," Riku responded.

"We shall do our best. We promise." Kairi added.

"I have every confidence in you." Yen Sid smiled.

"See you when we get back, Mickey!" Sora waved along with Goofy and Donald. "Oh, by the way...who is this man that we're supposed to go rescue?" Sora asked.


	2. Chapter 2 Unbelievable

**This chapter will focus on our beloved Diagnosis murder heroes. If you've never seen Diagnosis Murder, the main characters are Dick Van Dyke as Dr. Mark Sloan, an amateur sleuth of a doctor who likes to solve mysteries, his off-screen son Barry Van Dyke as his on-screen son detective Lt. Steve Sloan, Victoria Rowell as Dr. Amanda Bentley the hospital pathologist, and Charlie Schlatter as resident Dr. Jesse Travis.**

* * *

"Really, Dad. I thought you asked me to bring you down here to make a house call." Steve Sloan scolded in amusement at his father.

"But I did." Mark Sloan argued with a smile on his face.

"Dad, if you wanted to window shop for a new hutch, all you had to do was say so." Steve continued. You didn't have to be so sneaky about it."

"But I _was_ making a house call. I just thought, why not look at what old Luke had available while we were there?" Mark shrugged innocently.

"You are one sly, eagle-eyed old fox, you know that?" Steve teased, though inwardly he was all the more enthralled by his father's keen, analytic mind and his youthful sense of fun.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Mark bowed his head.

"So, off to BBQ Bob's for lunch?" Steve asked as they attempted to walk to his car.

"Yep." Mark nodded. "Amanda and Jesse are joining us. Amanda wants to share with us what she found in the autopsy on Brayden Holden."

"Sounds good." Steve nodded when suddenly, the air filled with a horrid odor and a weird, sickly bright green mist surrounded the area. Mark and Steve raised their arms to guard their eyes and noses. "What...what..." Steve gasped as did Mark. There was a loud, strange almost windy sound which died down as soon as it had come. Sputtering, both Sloan men glanced confused at each other then looked around them. They were cut off from their surroundings inside a ring of what looked to be _green_ fire, except it wasn't engulfing anything, just flickering. But they couldn't see passed it.

"What...is this a prank?" Mark asked.

"If it is, it's a darn good elaborate one!" Steve exclaimed in response. Then a dark portal just appeared in the middle of the weird, movie-like hemisphere. Then as the portal evaporated, a figure was left standing there facing them. But who-no! _**WHAT**_ was it standing there, staring directly at them?! It half looked like a human, but barely even that. It was undoubtedly a woman...of _some_ kind, but she had a green complexion, with vile, creepy yellow eyes. Her hat or whatever you'd call it looked like tall black horns, she had skeleton thin hands with long fingernails that the Sloans had only seen in the movies, or at least people who dressed up as imaginary villains! She was clothed in an enormous black cloak which appeared frayed with _feathers_ on the sleeves, and she held in her hand a tall scepter with a green ball at the tip. She was almost indescribable, yet the best word Mark or Steve could come up with was evil, and even that adjective didn't feel strong enough for them to voice what was before their eyes! Mark and Steve were both sure this had to be some too well-thought out, special effects tactic being used to scare them or gain publicity for its creator, but even so, it still made them feel uneasy. Whoever was behind this was a very dark, very disturbed person. Still not believing what they were seeing, Steve instinctively drew his firearm. "Stay behind me, Dad." He warned firmly. Mark obeyed yet remained directly behind his son, not about to leave him should any harm come to him. "What do _you_ want?" Steve growled, aiming his gun at the vile creature sneering at them.

"Who are you?" Mark asked surprisingly calm, but still very cautiously.

"Fools," The 'woman' chuckled. "You don't know who I am?"

"I know what you're going to be if you cause any trouble." Steve warned in a not so friendly tone.

"That's not for you to say, Lt. Sloan." The eerie female said. Steve stared at her, a feeling of worry crawling up on him. This female had to be dressing up as a fairytale bad guy, she had to be! BUT, fairytale or not, it filled Steve with a sense of dread as to how she knew his name.

"What do you want?" Mark asked, fighting to stay calm and respectful so as not to tick her off.

"Your friends won't be joining you for lunch today. Or any other day for that matter." The woman shrugged casually.

" _What_ do you mean?" Steve snarled.

"What friends?" Mark added, fearing the worst.

"What an unkind, stupid old coot you are!" The witch shook her head in mockery.

"Shut up!" Steve bellowed, his eyes glazed over with steel. _No one_ could say that about his father, much less to his own face! No one could ever truly use those words to fit Mark Sloan: they were invalid. Nothing could be further from the truth.

"Why, your good friends Amanda Bentley and Dr. Travis of course. Who did you think?" The wicked woman teased. Mark's eyes widened and Steve tightened his grip on his gun.

"What have you done to them?" Mark begged anxiously. Amanda, her sons CJ and Dion, and Jesse were more than friends to Steve and Mark: they were like family! No, they _were_ family! And if anything had happened to them…

" _Me?"_ The witch asked in mock surprise. " _I_ have done nothing. _You,_ on the other hand, have failed to protect them. I happen to know that there was some trouble at BBQ Bob's a while ago, only one cannot explain how it happened..."

"Cut out the garbage and just tell us... _WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!?"_ Steve demanded furiously. This creature of darkness was quickly disintegrating his fuse.

"All right. If that's the way you want it." The witch rolled her eyes. "I'm afraid your good friends are in trouble. And if you really cared about them, you'd have been there to stop it." Steve glared even more ominously.

"What kind of trouble?" Mark asked worriedly.

"Oh, I couldn't say..." The witch shook her head.

"TALK!" Steve yelled, stepping closer towards her.

"Steve!" Mark warned in a whisper and trotted after him.

"I'm afraid there is only one way to save your friends. That is, if you want to see them alive again. If you even _care_ to see them alive again." The woman cocked her head.

" _What?"_ Steve huffed, his nonexistent hackles raised.

"You want them, then you must give up something to me. Dr. Sloan, you come with me, if you don't want your friends' corpses on your conscience."

"No deal!" Steve shook his head adamantly. Of course he cared about Amanda and Jesse, but he wasn't about to barter his kind-hearted, dear father in exchange for a dirty deal with this witch! They'd have to negotiate and find another way. Losing Mark was not an option.

"Steve..." Mark began to gently protest, but never got the chance to. If this woman wanted Mark, maybe he could find out what happened to Jesse and Amanda, convince the witch to leave them alone, and maybe somehow outsmart her into being caught by the police. But Mark was not granted that opportunity, for at the same moment, a master-speed volt of green lightning was released from the woman's hand and aimed directly at Steve! It hit him so hard before either he or Mark could react, and the next thing Mark knew, his son was lying on the ground, unconscious! Forgetting the attacker who had done this, Mark raced horrified to his son and dropped at his side. "STEVE!" Mark cried out in shock and fear. "Steve?! Can you hear me?!" Mark shouted down in his son's ear. Steve remained lax with his eyes shut. Gulping down the terror racing through his body, Mark reached down and felt for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he found a steady one. He cradled Steve's head in his arms, tenderly rubbing his face. Then he glared back at the hateful woman who had done this to his son. "Look," he said angrily, "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but you've crossed the line when you decide to play with human lives. What do you want?"

"Still haven't figured that out?" The witch asked in exasperation. "Like I said, I want _you,_ Dr. Sloan. And if you care about your son, you'll leave him here...alone, if you want to see him again!" Mark gulped. He knew that agreeing to her wish was bargaining with the devil, but...but if it was the only possible thing he could do that would ensure Steve's safety…

"Suppose I won't go with you?" Mark responded, analyzing his options and at the same time scrutinizing his assailant's plot.

"Oh, you will." The woman snickered wickedly, stealthily approaching him. Then she grabbed Mark by the back of his collar and tossed him aside. "Otherwise, I will kill your son right now. And I'll make you watch every grisly, gut-wrenching second of it." She smirked down at Mark with her devilish grin, as she stood directly above Steve, with her scepter slightly raised, preparing and hoping to strike. The blood drained from Mark's terror-pasted face as he quickly crawled on hands and knees over to his son and threw himself in front of him. "Oh, please. Must we go through all this melodrama?" The woman groaned. "Get out of my way, old man." She whacked Mark in his middle with her scepter, but he stayed where he was though the blow to his abdomen sucked his breath away. He would not give up on Steve, no matter what!

"Don't do this!" Mark pleaded in a wretchedly pained voice. "Please! You want me? Fine. Here I am. Take me." Mark said angrily between breaths. "Only on the condition that you stay away from Amanda and Jesse. And stay away from my son! Do what you want with me..."

"Maleficent," the woman introduced herself, "I am Maleficent."

"Here I am. You can have me." Mark's eyes began to glisten with tears as he rose to his feet. "BUT please, I beg you, do NOT harm my son!" Maleficent stared at him deeply for a moment.

 _Such heroism, such sacrifice, such a bright light,_ She thought to herself in satisfaction. _OH, this is too good to suspend. I didn't force him, he went with me of his own choice is what will be the truth. After all, he's begging me to take him! And I'm not one to deny people what they desire most._ She grinned a sadistic smile that made Mark feel queasy. "You strike a hard bargain, doctor." She finally said. "Let us be going."

Mark took one last, tearful, anguished, loving gaze at his son lying down at his feet. What if it was the last time he ever laid eyes on him? What if they never were to be in each other's company again? Mark knelt down and affectionately stroked his brave son's forehead, brushing back his dark hair. "I'll see you again, Steve." Mark whispered in a choked voice. "I promise. Stay safe for me. I love you, son."

"Dear, dear, how touching." Maleficent said dramatically. Then she snatched Mark by the sleeve, dragging him to his feet. She raised her arms with her scepter in the air, and a deafening explosion convulsed the earth.

* * *

 **What do you think so far? Reviews would be great. This is so unusual putting the DM characters in a setting like this, but I'm excited with the plot that I want to portray.**


	3. Chapter 3 A New Friend in Trouble

**Merry Christmas, everyone! Now, I know this isn't a Christmasy thing to read, but I just couldn't wait to post it! I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Yikes! Look at that, fellas!" Goofy pointed straight ahead. The city they were approaching was very big and sophisticated. They were heading straight towards an older part of town.

"What's wrong?" Donald asked, following Goofy's gaze. Flowing up into the air above the roof of the seasoned buildings, was a blackish green mist. It looked like green fiery flames.

"Oh no!" Sora gasped. "Maleficent's here already! I hope we're not too late!" They pushed full-scale speed on the gummiship, diving directly toward the mist.

"Whhooaa!" Goofy and Donald hollered as the aircraft picked up speed. "Slow down!" Donald wailed. Sora tried to as they came nearer to their target, but the vehicle wouldn't obey him.

"Well, come on, Sora. Slow down!" Goofy insisted.

"I...I'm trying to!" Sora exclaimed. "The controls won't cooperate! I'm try...it won't work! I can't make anything stop!"

"We're gonna crash!" Donald shrieked, clasping his frantic face in his hands. The three friends reared to the back of the ship up against the wall as far as they could. They couldn't know that right as their rocket made impact, that Maleficent had executed her blast. There was the sound of a loud explosion, then everything went totally white.

* * *

The bright light faded and Sora found himself lying on his stomach on the ground, on an asphalt street. He grunted and wagged his head. "Ugh, what? W-where...how did?" He blinked a few times to get his bearings. "Donald? Goofy? Where'd you guys go?" Then he remembered: they'd been coming in for a landing of their gummiship when an unexpected commotion on the ground beneath had shaken their rocket and Sora had tumbled out. "Well, I guess I'd better figure out where I am." He shrugged and rose to his feet. His legs and arms were scraped and they stung badly. "Apparently, I landed pretty hard." He winced. "Ooo. Ouch." He dashed to the area where they'd seen Maleficent's shadow, hoping to find Donald and Goofy ready to protect Mark Sloan, but...but as he reached the street there was no one around! The street was broken up and blackened from the blast. "H-hello?!" Sora called out, hoping for a survivor to call out to him. "HELLO?! Can you hear me?!" Nothing. He cautiously walked around, then turned the corner when he heard a groaning voice. He cocked his head and looked closer: up ahead was a figure lying sprawled on the ground, flat on his back. "Looks like he could use some help." Sora ran towards the man.

The dark-haired guy was very lanky, with long legs and solid muscles. His angular face was wincing. He was attired in black pants and boots, a dark purple T-shirt, and a darker gray jacket. As Sora came closer, he realized that the man was holding a gun in his left hand, and there was a shield-shaped badge on his belt around his waist. "Whoa." Sora commented. "This guy must be the law enforcement around here! Good, maybe he can help me! He sure is big though. If he needs help, I'm not sure if I can move him." Sora bent over the guy who was speaking incoherently and seemed as if he was trying to wake up. "Uh, hey," Sora tried to greet him, "are you all right? Do you want me to get some help?"

"D...Da...Jes...Anda...Da..." the man spoke fragmentally. Sora knelt down next to him and touched his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm here to help. Are you hurt?" Sora asked. The guy finally rested his head and slowly opened his eyes. They were as blue as Sora's own and he stared at the boy in confusion.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I just got here. You're in an older part of town, I think." Sora replied.

"Dad! Have you seen my father? Do you know where my dad is?" The man asked frantically.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen anyone." Sora shook his head. "Well, except you."

The officer grimaced and tried to sit up. He gritted his teeth and shook his head, trying to get his bearings. "Oh, man." He rubbed his face.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"I've got to find him." The officer sighed, with a twinge of sadness mingled with fear.

"I can help you look for him. Here, you think you can stand?"

"Sure."

"Here, I'll give you a hand." Sora smiled and pulled the lawman up to his feet. The guy wobbled a little, trying to steady himself. "You sure you're okay?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine." The big guy grunted. It was at that moment that Sora got a good look at him: whoa, this guy was taller and more well-built than he'd first thought or seemed! And his eyes were piercing when he squinted suspiciously, almost as if they could see right through you! Sora raised his eyebrows.

 _Well, he doesn't_ _quite_ _seem to be a threat. He actually looks very worried._ _Still, probably_ _a good idea_ _not to_ _tick_ _him off._ "Well, uh, hi." Sora tried to smile.

The officer stared beyond the lad and frantically glanced around the whole vicinity. "Are you sure you didn't see anyone? Anybody?" He asked in persistence.

"No, I didn't. Sorry." Sora shook his head. The man sadly bit his lip and he looked defeated. "Hey, if you need help, I can help you." The man didn't seem to hear. "Why do you have that gun? Are you a police officer?" The guy looked at him.

"Yes, I am." He nodded. "I'm Lt. Steve Sloan. Who are you? What's your name, kid?"

"Nice to meet you, Steve." Sora smiled, shaking his hand. "I'm Sora. Hey, do you know Mark Sloan? Is he a relation of yours?"

"He's my father." Steve answered, then furrowed his brows. "But, how did _you know?"_

"Oh, uh...just a hunch." Sora grinned innocently.

"I _have_ to find my father!" Steve exclaimed. "He's in trouble!"

"Oh. Well, I can help you. Let me come with you." Sora offered. Steve glanced skeptically at him.

"Thanks, kid. But I think not. It's too dangerous." He shook his head.

"Heh, that's nothing new." Sora chuckled. "Don't worry about _me_."

"Yeah, sure." Steve nodded incredulously. Just then, weird black figures with yellow eyes just appeared out of thin air and surrounded Steve and Sora. "What the heck?" Steve sputtered, drawing his gun. _I'm hallucinating!_

"Heartless...again?" Sora muttered. "Ugh, I'll fix this." He pulled out his keyblade. Steve gaped in astonishment, almost dropping his gun. He could not believe all the crazy stuff he was seeing today! That zap or whatever that had hit him must have caused some brain damage! Sora stood his ground and wielded off the creatures in no time. Then they disappeared. "There. They won't bother us again, at least not for a while...I hope."

" _What_ were those things?!" Steve sputtered. "They looked like graphic art aliens in a kids' horror movie!"

"They're called Heartless..." And Sora explained the rest of the details. "Did you see any of them when your father got in trouble?"

"I can't remember exactly," Steve moaned. " _They're_ not quite what I remember seeing. No! That's not what I saw! I know I _have_ to be delusional right now, because I could've sworn I saw a black figure that looked like a Disney villain! But that's just not possible. I don't know what was in my toast at breakfast, but it's making everything weird. I know I didn't really see what I think I did, but...then, why do I think I saw it at all?"

"What happened back there, Steve?" Sora inquired.

"Well, my dad and I were about to head out to lunch with our friends," Steve said, "when we were blinded by some weird green smoke. There was a person-I guess-dressed as a cartoon monster, an ugly looking woman who said that our friends were in trouble, and she said the only way to save them was for my dad to go with her! Well, I wasn't about to let that happen! My dad's dealt with psychopaths before, but I wasn't about to let him go off alone with _her,_ even if she was just fooling around with us! Just when I tried to raise any objections, something zapped me! It was unlike anything I've ever known...well, except maybe a taser gun when I was in the police academy."

"Did you see what happened after that?" Sora prodded further.

"Not really." Steve mumbled. "Everything got kind of blurry and dull after that. All I know is I could hear my dad's voice. It was muffled, but I knew he was worried about me. I don't really know what happened after that except that I thought I was in another earthquake, and then...then you showed up."

"You're sure about what you did see?"

"Right now, boy, I'm not sure about anything except that...drugs, special effect graphics, movie trick photography, it doesn't matter what kind of stunt that woman's trying to pull, I have a bad feeling that she has my father, and I just know whatever she's planning, it's not good."

"Maleficent," Sora said under his breath.

"Sorry?" Steve asked in confusion.

"Maleficent." Sora spoke louder.

"And _who_ is Maleficent? An escapee from the nut house?"

"No, she's a real witch. You _weren't seeing_ things, Steve. It was real. I guess she wants your dad for a dark deed."

"No kidding." Steve pursed his lips.

"Can you tell me what he does for a living? What's he like?"

"He's a doctor." Steve cried defensively. "He's only the best doctor in the world and the greatest guy I've ever known! He's my good friend! And he's smart too." Sora stared up at Steve sympathetically. The officer who looked like his looks alone should warn bad guys that they were in for it if they messed with him, sounded and appeared as sad and worried as a child who'd lost his best friend. Sora could understand that. He touched Steve's arm with his hand.

"Don't worry, Steve." He said encouragingly. "No matter what Maleficent has done, or intends to do, we'll find your father. We'll get him back! I promise! We'll find him...together. What do you say?"

Steve bit his lip, tears forming in his eyes. That woman...or creature...or whatever she was, looked as if she'd taken on the human form of wickedness itself, and he couldn't bear to think that she had his friends-family, really-in her clutches. Man, did this teenager remind him so much of his best friend, Jesse! And he actually looked quite a bit like him! Steve was almost sure that Sora was a Jesse-resemblance angel sent from heaven to help him right now, and boy, did he need it! If that witch so much as laid a harmful or devilish hand or spell on Mark, Steve would make her pay! "T-thanks, Sora." Steve finally spoke up in a shaky voice, rubbing his temples sadly.

"Hey, it's no problem." Sora shrugged. "I'm trying to find my friends too, and I'll bet they'll be with your dad trying to help him." Steve pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911 for the blast scene, then ran to his father's friend's shop. He called for old Luke and scrambled around the rubble to find him. He found him...dead. Steve grimaced and sighed heavily then left the building.

"Well, let's go." Steve sighed and the two walked on together.

"Was that man a friend of yours?" Sora asked sadly.

"He was a friend and patient of my dad's." Steve responded gravely.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"But who in their right mind would want to hurt my dad?" Steve asked sadly. "He's never harmed anyone in his whole life! All he ever tries to do is help people."

"Well this might come off as odd or psychic as to how I know, but I think that she wants your father's brilliant mind to help her plot more craftily." Sora explained. "And I just know she wants his heart of light. She's always after that, and from what you've said, his is sure to be too tempting for her to resist."

"Yeah, well, she's got another thing coming if I have anything to say about it!" Steve growled.

"You bet!" Sora agreed. "If we can find my friends, maybe they found some information we can use to find Mark."

"I hope so." Steve said. "By the way, how do you know so much about this?"

"I, err..." Sora scratched his head nervously trying to come up with a truthful explanation. "I...does your dad have lots of enemies?"

"More than I can count, but what's that got to do with it?" Steve muttered.

"Well, Maleficent is an old enemy to me and my friends. We've been battling her for years, but she's still craftily spinning her web."

"I'll have to run her through the database at the station. Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll have a mile-long rap sheet."

"Sorry, but I don't think that will do you much good." Sora gulped.

"Why not?" Steve asked firmly, with his hands on his hips. He was wearing his cold, scrutinizing cop look.

"Because, she's from all over." Sora bit his lip, trying to think of a way to explain this where it would make a little sense. "Like I told you, she's a real witch. That alone should tell you that...that she can appear and disappear as she pleases. You policemen could handcuff her, but she could just vanish into thin air before your eyes if she chose to! She's not exactly the kind of criminal you can just track down from one place to the next. She shows up at the most unexpected times in the most unexpected places."

Steve sighed heavily. "I realize that. It's a crazy long shot, and I still believe it's just a well-planned hoax, _but..._ but since you seem to be the only one I've run into who seems to know what this is all about, guess I'm just gonna have to trust you, right?"

Sora chuckled. "I guess so. You see, uh...from a solid source of mine, we got wind that your father was in danger. And we were assigned by our boss to protect him. Apparently, we were too late. My friends and I were on our way here, almost to this spot when there was a blast, then...then I was on the street."

"Why didn't you inform the local law enforcement? Why didn't you tip them off and let them know what was gonna happen?"

"Would they believe me? It's not exactly easy to explain, and...you should've seen the look on your face when the Heartless showed up! Do you find this believable?"

"No, not really." Steve replied. "But regarding the circumstances, I don't have much choice."

"Exactly. Do you think you'd be able to effectively convince them, even when you are struggling to see it as fact?"

"You've got me there." Steve blew out a breath. "But I still need to let them know my dad's missing and put out an APB on him! Maybe someone somewhere saw _something!_ I don't see as clearly as I want to, but I _am_ an officer, so I have to go where the evidence leads."

"Hey, my friends Riku and Kairi, it was their job to try to find Maleficent's whereabouts, or at least those of her accomplices. Maybe they'll find your dad before we do and bring him back to you." Sora said encouragingly.

"That would be a blessing." Steve cleared his throat. "Well, shall we go?"

"Yep." Sora smiled, and walked along with Steve Sloan.

* * *

"By the way, Spiky..." Steve spoke sarcastically later on after they'd dealt with all the emergency personnel and Steve's partners had been filled in on what had happened.

"Who?" Sora feigned innocence.

"Just where are you from? You're not from around here are you?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Sora grinned, shaking his head. "Sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Ah. Don't tell me, let me guess. It would jeopardize the organization you're involved in."

"Well, pretty much. I guess." Sora shrugged. "Yeah."

"You a secret agent or something?" Steve squinted at him.

"Mph. Well," Sora stroked his chin. "Kind of."

"Well, you don't look like any secret agent I've ever seen!" Steve grinned, nudging the teen in the side with his elbow.

"Hey." Sora nudged him back.

"Excellent disguise."

"Uh...sure." Sora furrowed his brows.

"If you are what you say you are, let me give you a little friendly advice."

"What's that?" Sora looked up at him curiously.

"If you really are a spy, lose the costume. Any sleuth on the job wearing an appearance like yours would grab anyone's attention. And those shoes? You're more of a lure to the bad guys than a diversion."

"Thanks." Sora rolled his eyes. "But it was the only outfit I was given."

"Oh," Steve nodded. "Penny-pinchers, huh? Drill into you the oath you've been sworn to uphold, then they insult you by not supervising sufficient equipment?"

"No! No, they're not like that."

"Hmm." Steve's analyzing wheels were turning but not really getting anywhere. "You work at Disneyland or something?"

"You mean Disney Town? No, I don't." Sora shook his head. Steve stared at him.

" _No,_ I mean Disney _land."_

"Well, no. I don't work there either." Sora said casually.

"Uh..." Steve rolled his eyes, confused. "Eh, okay. Whatever. By the way, what was that shiny weapon..."

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy cried happily and ran to him.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora cheered and ran to them. They all shared a brief group hug. "I've been looking everywhere for you guys."

"We thought somethin happened to ya, but we couldn't find ya." Goofy said.

"Well, here I am." Sora smiled.

Steve stood by with his jaw dropped. "Now I _am_ hallucinating!" He told himself, walking up to them. "Well, now I've seen everything!" He exclaimed. Donald and Goofy jumped back when they noticed him and drew their weapons.

"What do you want?" Donald glared. "No funny business now. We don't play nice." Steve gaped. This day was turning out more and more delusional by the moment! Was this little fowl whom kids adored _really_ threatening him?!

"Please don't hurt us." Goofy moaned. "We don't mean no harm. There's no need to shoot us with that...that...thingy. What is that thingy? I've seen them before. I think. But if I haven't, how come I know it can shoot? That thingy _does_ shoot, doesn't it?" Goofy asked, pointing to Steve's gun, and then scratching his head.

"Dry up, Goofy!" Donald snarled. "Don't give him any ideas." These two make-believe characters' reactions actually amused Steve, but he didn't have time for this.

"Look, guys..." Steve tried to say.

"Put that blowgun on the ground." Donald ordered. Steve glanced at Sora for help.

"Guys, it's okay." Sora chuckled. "This is my friend, Steve. He needs help. This is Mark Sloan's son! Steve's trying to find his dad. I think Maleficent took him!"

"Maleficent!" Goofy gasped. "Yikes. Are you sure, Sora?"

"Pretty sure." Sora said. "We have to find him. We have to help Steve save him."

"Not sure how much help they can be," Steve grunted.

"Hey!" Donald quacked in protest.

" _But,_ if you think you have any idea where I can find my dad, I'd sure appreciate it." Steve said. "Please."

"Sure thing." Goofy smiled and held out his hand. "Nice to meetcha, Steve. The name's Goofy."

"Somehow, I think I knew that before you told me." Steve smirked.

"That blowgun thingy, or whatever it is, are you sure it's safe?" Goofy asked nervously. "You don't intend to shoot no one with that, do ya?"

"Only if I have to." Steve said, casting a squint at Donald who didn't seem impressed. Sora snorted then cleared his throat.

"Well, we'd better get going." He said. "You just stick with us, Steve. We'll find your father."

"I sure hope so." Steve bit his lip.


	4. Chapter 4 A Clue

Riku and Kairi both slowly opened their eyes, adjusting them to the brightness as the light slowly faded. From what they could see, they were under a bright, sunny sky in a modern, suburb city. They seemed to be on one of the quieter streets. "Well, I guess we're here." Kairi commented. "Where do you think we should go?" She looked to Riku.

"Don't know." He said simply, shaking his head. "Sounds like there's some commotion going on around the corner. Maybe we should check it out." Kairi nodded and they followed the sounds of sirens and busy men at work. There was a small plaza surrounded by emergency vehicles, long hoses spraying water onto flames, emergency personnel scrambling around in their uniforms trying to accomplish their jobs. One of the buildings was blackened and still smoldering.

"What could've happened?" Kairi blurted out sadly. Riku bit his lip and the two of them just walked closer to the damage area.

"Looks as if something blew up." Riku stated.

"Do you think it was Maleficent?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"Kairi, we don't have to assume that every disaster that comes our way was her doing!" Riku snickered.

"Well, personally I find it interesting that a calamity occurs right when we arrive _where_ we were told to go." Kairi responded. They neared the small buildings. Adjacent to the disoriented structure was another one called _BBQ Bob's,_ but it had received significant damage, courtesy of its next door neighbor. There was a tall, blonde-haired young man standing around. He was dirty and had abrasions on him and was hanging onto his bloody arm. Kairi walked up to him. "What happened here?" She asked. The guy looked confused at her and Riku.

"There...there was an explosion," he stammered. "I...I was just sitting at one of the tables, and found this note...and then we heard a huge blast, and then it was all..."

"Is everyone out of the building?" Riku asked, straightening his shoulders.

"I...I think so. We've pulled everyone out that we could, and I think everyone's accounted for. I hope." The young man sighed.

"Are you a firefighter too?" Riku inquired curiously.

"No. No, I'm not. I'm just a doctor. But, I was trying to help."

"That was very brave of you." Kairi smiled encouragingly. "I'm Kairi."

"Hi, I'm Alex Smith. Dr. Alex Smith." _Alex_ said.

"Riku." Riku introduced himself.

"Shouldn't you be going to the hospital too?" Kairi suggested, staring at Alex's infirmities.

"I'll live." Alex shook his head. "Some good friends of mine own BBQ Bob's. They were supposed to come for lunch, but they haven't showed up and I can't get a hold of them."

"Maybe something came up and they couldn't get away." Riku commented.

"Yeah, that happens a lot in their job descriptions." Alex chided.

"Who are these friends? They should know what happened to you, and their restaurant." Kairi said.

"Well, Dr. Sloan and his son Steve are co-owners, and they share that ownership with Jesse Travis." Alex answered. Riku and Kairi stared at each other.

"Who?" Riku raised his eyebrows. "Do you mean Dr. Mark Sloan? And you said he has a son named Steve?"

"Yes. That's right." Alex nodded. "But how did you know?"

"Uh, we're looking for them." Riku bit his lip, not sure how to explain.

"Do you know them?" Alex stared at them. "Because forgive me if I offend you, but I've never seen kids like you in this city! Are you actors?"

"No." Kairi chuckled. "And, well...we heard about this Dr. Sloan and wanted to meet him. What's he like?"

"Oh, where do I begin?" Alex laughed. "He's the most amazing boss a medical student could have, but more than that, he's a neat guy. He and Lt. Sloan have saved my bacon lots of times, and in several different ways. They're like family to me."

"Do they know what's happened here?" Riku asked.

"No! They don't. I called Steve, but he didn't answer. I can't get a hold of Amanda, err…Dr. Bentley either! And my friend Dr. Jesse Travis is in some sort of trouble! We work together at the same hospital and they're also my close friends. I hope they're all right. I...I found this note right before the blast." Alex bit his lip. Riku and Kairi read it. It said:

" _The SVBR's son has returned, Dear Doctor Sloan. You ready to play around again? I've missed you all these years. Come pay me a visit, I'll be happy to chat with you again. Oh, and by the way, don't worry about your dear little Dr. Travis. We'll take very good care of him._

 _Your biggest fan and admirer,_

 _C.S."_

"Do you know who this CS is?" Riku asked.

"No, I don't!" Alex shook his head. "I also don't know what this SVBR stands for."

"Doesn't ring a bell for me either. The letter doesn't sound threatening." Kairi stated.

"Believe me, it is!" Alex argued. "I don't know why I think this letter is dangerous, but it just gives me the creeps. I've heard of things like this happening to the Sloans before, and every time it did, something bad happened. If only Steve would answer my phone call! I hope nothing serious has happened to Jesse! He's my friend."

"Don't worry, Alex." Riku smiled. "Tell you what, you go to the hospital and take care of yourself, and make sure that these other victims will be okay. And show this note to the police. But don't worry, okay? Kairi and I will try to find your friends."

"But, you don't even know what they look like." Alex argued.

"Don't worry. We'll know them when we see them." Kairi smiled.

"Okay. Thanks, Riku and Kairi." Alex smiled.

"That's all right." Riku smiled back. "Hang in there, Alex." Then he and Kairi walked away. "I'm beginning to think you were right, Kairi."

"Yes, if Dr. Sloan's friends are in trouble, then we must have arrived just a little too late." Kairi sighed.

"Well, come on then. Let's hope it isn't too late to change that!" Riku declared determinedly.


	5. Chapter 5 Like Home

Riku and Kairi had been traveling around the vicinity, staring at the structures of this famous city and observing the area for signs of the Heartless. "I wonder who wrote that note." Kairi said after a long silence.

"Well, he left initials," Riku responded, "and it sounded as if he expected Dr. Sloan to figure out or know who he was."

"Or she was." Kairi added.

" _Yeah,"_ Riku shrugged. "The letter didn't sound dangerous, but Alex sure seemed to think it was."

"Uh, Riku? Just where are we going?" Kairi chuckled.

"Alex gave me a list of places. Dr. Sloan's home and his friends' homes, so we're going to check them all out, see if we can find someone who might know something."

"But how do we know how to get there?" Kairi asked.

"We'll know it when we find it." Riku chuckled. However, they did catch a ride on a bus. As they neared Malibu, the outside view from their windows revealed an amazing sight of the endless ocean. Soon, the bus stopped at the given address of Dr. Sloan, so Riku and Kairi exited and began to step down the fancy driveway.

"It certainly is a nice place." Kairi remarked.

"Mmm." Riku grunted. They knocked on the door several times but no one answered, so they tried going around the back way. They could not believe their eyes: Dr. Sloan's very own backyard was a sandy beach ending at the Pacific Ocean! The two of them stared in awe as they hurried closer to it. The breeze was warm and the picture spectacular. Riku and Kairi both closed their eyes, and they were home again, back on Destiny Islands. Only two things were missing: the scent of the papou fruit, and...Sora. "Wow. It's almost like being home." Riku stated.

"I did _not_ expect this when we agreed to do this mission!" Kairi smiled wistfully. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she remembered the countless time she'd stood just like this, on a beach just like this, gazing at the sea, waiting for Sora and Riku, and wondering what was happening with them. The two friends just stood there together for a while, both lost in their own nostalgic, deep thoughts. Finally Riku cleared his throat.

"We, uh, better get going." He grunted.

"Yes." Kairi sighed in resignation. The two of them slowly walked back up to the Sloan's beach house. It was locked, but there weren't any signs of the Heartless. "Shall we move on?" Kairi asked.

"I guess so. Yeah, sure. Come on." Riku said. They traveled back to the road and after purchasing a map from the local gas station, made their way toward Dr. Amanda Bentley's place. It was a long walk and they got turned around a few times, but they finally found the correct street. But just as they stepped into the neighborhood, swarms of Heartless appeared out of nowhere. "Watch yourself." Riku said protectively as he pulled out his keyblade.

"You too!" Kairi replied, pulling out her own. Together, they stood their ground and fought off the enemies. But the more they defeated, the more Heartless followed after. Soon, Kairi couldn't even see Riku as she was surrounded but bravely attacked the foes. But while Riku's back was to her, a large black hole covered the ground under her feet and started pulling her down. "Aaahh!" Kairi cried out. "Riku!" Riku turned and watched in dismay as he watched Kairi sink into the darkness.

"Kairi!" He called and rushed to her to pull her out. But just as he took a flying leap, Kairi plunged totally into the blackness and some strong, unseen force flipped Riku backwards and he tumbled through the air back to the ground. There were still many Heartless, but Riku's eyes were on the hole that dissipated before his eyes. He yelled, "Kairi!"


	6. Chapter 6 A Kind Heart

When Kairi finally opened her eyes after falling through a torrent of swirling darkness, she sat up and gazed around to get her bearings and figure out where she was. She recognized this awful place, Maleficent's stronghold. "I wonder if one of Alex's friends is being held here." Kairi sighed. "I guess I need to find out."

She walked up the long, spooky trail into the witch's eerie, ugly castle. "Sora, Riku?" Kairi whispered. "I hope you both know where you have to go! I hope I'm not going the wrong way." She gazed down at her special charm. "Please show me the way." She said. Then she felt a warm wave pass around her. She smiled wistfully. "So...someone is here who doesn't belong in this place. I'll do my best to get you out of here, I promise!" She started making her way through the castle. Then groups of Heartless blocked her several different times. "Oh, I would expect no less." Kairi rolled her eyes, summoning her Keyblade.

* * *

"Why did you really bring me here?" Mark asked seriously.

"I have a deal to make with you, old man." Maleficent simply stated.

"I have no intention of making a deal of any kind with you!" Mark growled.

"Oh, yes you will!"

Kairi turned the corner as she heard that all too familiar, evil voice. It was taunting its victim mercilessly. Kairi cringed angrily as she saw the man's obvious torment. "So, you want your son and friends alive, do you?" Maleficent sneered.

"Yes!" Mark exclaimed. "Please, don't hurt them!"

Maleficent laughed wickedly. "You're just puddy in my hands. I'll spare your son's life..." She let the sentence hang, and Mark had had too much experience with cruel criminals to know that she wasn't finished, and that whatever bargain she had in mind would be too painful to pay. "In exchange for your heart." She smiled coldly. Mark stared at her in disbelief.

"I...I..." he stammered. "My...my heart? I don't understand."

"Senile old imbecile. Don't you know anything? Your heart is your son's life-line. You want him to live, then you must give me something important that you hold close. I'd hate to have to cut him loose from this precious world, but..."

"Wait!" Mark begged in anguish, trying to buy some time. "Could...could you give me some time to think about it?"

The witch raised her eyebrows."Ooo, a hard-bargain dealer, huh? Very well. I'll give you until tomorrow. I expect an answer by then. If not, if you don't comply-and I'm sure you will, for your son's sake-remember, your son and his friends will pay the consequences!" She started walking away. "Remember, it's all for your precious little boy. I'd hate to see anything tragic happen to him." She chuckled loudly and faded. Mark leaned forward with his head in his hands, the distress inflaming his ocean blue eyes. This terrible person was different than others he'd dealt with, and he wasn't sure how to outsmart her. And this gloomy, damp castle wasn't very keen on lifting his spirits either.

Kairi cocked her head sympathetically at the white-haired gentleman. She couldn't stand the defeated sadness on his face, and slowly approached him. "Are you all right?" She asked softly. The elder guy turned to face her and feebly attempted to smile.

"Hi, there." He mumbled, and rubbed his face. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Kairi replied.

"I'm was brought here." The man shook his head. "I...I had to come!"

"I don't think you're here because you want to be." Kairi shook her head. "Do you mind a little company?"

"Not at all, honey." The guy's face lit up and he smiled warmly. "Sit down over here." Kairi smiled and sat down beside him.

"I'm Kairi." She said softly.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you, Kairi. That's a sweet name. I'm Mark Sloan. Well, _Doctor_ Mark Sloan, that is."

"You're a doctor?" Kairi raised her eyebrows.

"Mmm-hmm."

"How did you get here?" Kairi asked. Mark's face dropped.

"That woman, if you can call her that, Maleficent. She said she'll harm my son and my friends if I didn't go with her. I don't know exactly what she's up to, but I'm not gonna become a pawn in her game!" Mark said in determination.

"But...isn't that what you _are_ doing, by agreeing to come with her?" Kairi prodded. Mark looked so defeated.

"She said she'd kill my son on the spot if I didn't." His voice broke. "He was already unconscious when it happened. She said she do it so that I'd have to watch!" Mark buried his face in his hands. Kairi stared at him sympathetically. She felt horrible for him. She had to get Mark out of Maleficent's clutches and help him find his son. She reached over and touched his hand. "She asked for my heart. I don't understand that. She said she'd take it in exchange for my son's life."

"Well, sir. I've been looking for you." Kairi stated.

"You have?" Mark raised his eyebrows. _"You've_ been looking for _me?"_

"Mmm-hmm." Kairi grinned. "My friends and I were told that you were in trouble. We came to help, but arrived too late. Then I got separated from my partner, so I came to look for you." Mark stared at the teenager curiously. She was a sweet, young thing but much too young to be a cop. How had she known he was in trouble, and where to find him? His instincts didn't detect any red flags. In fact, he'd subconsciously felt a warm glow when she'd entered the room. But he still had to ask.

"How did you know about me?" He asked.

"Let's just say that we have a score to settle with Maleficent." Kairi answered confidently.

"So you know her?"

"Yes." Kairi nodded. "Mark, er, Doctor Sloan? Come with me. I'll get you out of here and help you find your son. Come on." She said encouragingly, taking his hand and rising to her feet.

"You think you can do that?!" Mark sputtered in astonishment.

Kairi chuckled. "Sure. Of course. It's no trouble. Come on, let's go."

"Oh, I don't think so, honey." Mark protested cautiously. "That is a very dangerous woman, and you could get hurt badly from her. I would hate to see that happen."

Kairi grinned. "You just stick close to me. Leave her to me! Together we'll find your son and make sure he's okay."

"Are you sure about this, Kairi?"

"Yes. Come on. Just make sure we stick together. You can trust me, Mark." She warmly gripped his hand. "And besides, you can take care of me if I get hurt. You _are_ a doctor, right?"

"Right." Mark nodded nervously with a grin and rose to his feet."Thank you, Kairi. I really appreciate this." He smiled warmly. Her nurturing kindness reminded him a lot of Amanda. "But, are you sure you know what you're doing? This looks like a very dangerous place and I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Kairi snickered. "Just trust me." The two of them had gotten as far as the main hall without a hitch when suddenly Heartless appeared! Mark's jaw dropped in disbelief, afraid he was hallucinating from stress.

"Do you see what I see?" He asked.

"Just stay calm. I'll take care of them." Kairi spoke confidently, a bright form fluttering into her hand and taking the shape of a Keyblade. Mark stared at it in awe and confusion. "Just stay behind me." Kairi looked at Mark. He nodded, but didn't think it was a good idea to let this young girl go after and be attacked by these...these creatures, _whatever_ they were! Kairi quickly turned the Heartless into vapors of thin air, and just like that, her Keyblade disappeared. "We'll probably be faced with more of them before we get out of here." Kairi remarked with a sigh.

"You all right?!" Mark gasped.

"Oh, yes." Kairi chuckled.

"What...what were...those things?" Mark asked.

"They're called Heartless." Kairi hung her head and tried her best to explain their origin to Mark who was unfamiliar with them. Mark was staring at the end of the hall when she finished. Kairi touched his arm. "Mark?"

"So...that's what Maleficent wants?" Mark asked, more to himself than to her. His face was troubled. "People's hearts? And...if she succeeds, this is what they become?"

"Mmm-hmm." Kairi nodded quietly.

"So, if I don't do as she asks, she'll do it to my son and friends!"

"If their hearts are strong and filled with light like yours, they should be able to withstand her." Kairi said reassuringly. "Though it wouldn't be without a fight." Mark sighed, a little relieved. Steve, Amanda, and Jesse _were_ strong in heart and could fight off a delusional witch like Maleficent, though her origin was still a puzzle to the Sloans. But Kairi was right about Mark's family, and that gave him courage to find them.

"Thank you, Kairi." Mark smiled. "Shall we go?" The two moved on. They did indeed come face to face with more Heartless as they strived to desert Maleficent's dreary castle. They were just about to reach the main lobby when Maleficent appeared out of nowhere!

"Well, well, well,'' She murmured creepily, "If it isn't little Miss Keyblade Wielder, and the great and untarnished Dr. Sloan."

"Get out of the way, Maleficent." Kairi glared. "Let us pass."

"Not so fast." The witch chuckled. "I find it dreadfully rude to leave your host without a proper good-bye...give him to me!"

" _No!"_ Kairi snapped.

Mark grabbed Kairi by the arms trying to protect her, afraid for the girl's safety. "Let her go." He said firmly. "She's just a child. I'll stay here if you want, but please leave my son alone!" Mark begged. The witch smirked at the good doctor's anguish, and Kairi was angry at her cruel treatment of this kind old man. "Here, take me instead." Mark stepped forward.

"Mark, no!" Kairi cried.

"You want your son back alive, don't you?" Maleficent asked tauntingly.

"More than anything in the world." Mark cried. "Please."

"Well then, have it your way." Maleficent laughed horridly and she sent a green flame straight at both of them, blinding them and knocking them off their feet. Kairi shook her head to get her bearings as the light faded. She gasped at what she saw. The witch had Mark on his back, and she was choking him by clutching his throat.

" _LET HIM GO!"_ Kairi shouted furiously, and zapped Maleficent with a lightning bolt from her Keyblade. Maleficent drew back, stunned and Kairi's Keyblade dissipated as she rushed to Mark's side. "Dr. Sloan? Mark, are you okay?" She asked anxiously. Mark gasped and gagged as she held him in her arms. He reached out a hand and gripped her arm.

"K...Kairi...r-run..." He tried to say.

"I won't leave you here with the likes of her." Kairi said firmly.

You little wench." Maleficent muttered. "You think you can defeat me just like that? The poor, kind doctor has not returned me the favor I asked of him."

"He owes you nothing!" Kairi huffed.

"Such a sassy little devil. Do you realize what power, what I can do with a flawless heart like his? I _will_ have it! Step aside, you little whelp. He's mine!" She declared in triumph.

"NO!" Kairi yelled and pulled out her keyblade. Mark stared, flabbergasted. "Leave him alone!" Kairi shouted and ran straight toward the wicked witch.

"K-Kairi! Don't!" Mark cried out, trying to sit up but the girl didn't listen to him. At one point, Maleficent sent an ugly yellow ray straight at her which knocked Kairi off her feet. "Kairi!" Mark gasped. Using the stunning lightning fire commands through her keyblade, she roughly battled against Maleficent until the witch decided she'd had enough.

"Don't think we're through yet, you wretch." She said to Kairi. "I'll finish _you_ off later." She glared at Mark, then evaporated into thin air.

Kairi was left breathless and fell to her knees, gasping. Mark quickly hurried next to her. "Kairi, are you all right?" Mark asked, touching her shoulder with concern.

"Sure, I'm okay." Kairi nodded, panting. "Just a little out of breath. Come on, let's get out of here!"

"You sure? You looked a little flushed to me." Mark said with worry.

"Happens after a tussle like that. I'm okay, really. Come on."

"Kairi, thank you for what you did back there." Mark said seriously as they walked on.

"Oh, you're welcome." Kairi shrugged.

"No, really. Thank you, honey. You saved my life." Mark nodded. Kairi smiled.

"So, what's your son's name?" She asked.

"Steve." Mark answered.

"What's he like? Is he a doctor like you?"

"No, he's no doctor." Mark shook his head. "He's a cop, a detective. He tries to protect the innocent and bring criminals to justice so they won't hurt anybody, like you did for me. He's pretty strong and he has beautiful blue eyes, like yours." Mark said wistfully. "He cares very deeply for people and he would put his own life on the line without a second thought, if he knew they were in danger."

"Hmm. He sounds like a very special person." Kairi sighed, and her thoughts drifted to _her_ very special person. In fact, the way Mark described his beloved son, he sounded very much like Sora, except the strong, physical part sounded more like Riku.

"Oh, he is! He is." Mark gulped with admiration as he tried to keep the tears from his eyes.

"I'd like to meet him." Kairi said. "He sounds _a lot_ like someone I know." She had a faraway smile on her face. Its meaning was not lost on Mark.

"Do you have someone special?" He asked. The girl looked up at him with fondness and she didn't look the least bit embarrassed at all.

"Yes, I do." She whispered. Mark gripped her hand in his and they walked on together in silent companionship.


End file.
